Question: Solve for $x$ : $5x - 3 = 8x + 10$
Subtract $5x$ from both sides: $(5x - 3) - 5x = (8x + 10) - 5x$ $-3 = 3x + 10$ Subtract $10$ from both sides: $-3 - 10 = (3x + 10) - 10$ $-13 = 3x$ Divide both sides by $3$ $\dfrac{-13}{3} = \dfrac{3x}{3}$ Simplify. $-\dfrac{13}{3} = x$